


Letting go

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Owen struggles with Dianne's departure





	Letting go

Owen's phone rang for the twelfth time. At first it had been mildly annoying in the way that it always was when Jack wanted to put his needs first, but now it had become downright annoying.

If Jack had been standing right next to him now, he was certain that he would have socked him one, and to hell with the consequences.

As it was he'd already been turfed from the first bar for pissing off the bartender's boyfriend. Stupid prick had it coming and was lucky that Owen only decked him lightly.

The only catharsis he had right now was the bourbon burning down the back of his throat.

This was all Jack's fault in the first place so why the hell should he answer the phone? Whatever the problem was, they could shove it. If the world was ending, well, that was just fine by him. A world without Dianne was pretty much the same thing. 

Jack should have done more. Explained to them the dangers of the rift. Explained how it was an out and out miracle that they had only travelled through time and not space. Explained that thetherere no guarantees that it wouldn't suck them back again, or that there were a billion other places it could dump them that were both alien and dangerous.

The phone rang again. This time Gwen. That was even worse. 

They'd been on again off again for months. It was hardly more than fuck buddies, but it was just so bloody convenient working for Torchwood.

It'd been the same with Suzie for a while, but even though he and Suzie had a wild time in bed, at least Gwen had a bit of personality. He couldn't be bothered pursuing it, but he wouldn't knock it back if she was up for it.

At least that was how it had been up until last week.

Dianne was sexy and funny and smart and gutsy as all hell. She'd looked at what the world was willing to present her with and told it to get stuffed. She'd do what she liked with her life and made no bones about it, but did so without the common arrogance of feminism.

Owen hadn't thought much of it at the time, but over the days spent together he'd come to feel something deeper and stronger. When had he last felt so connected to another human being? Katie. It had been so long he'd almost forgotten.

He'd come to see his feelings for what they truly were. And that was the problem. So had Dianne.

Despite her own feelings, she'd spent here whole life refusing to be held down by anything, and knowing that if she stayed she'd become trapped into a world that might be full of love and excitement, but ultimately wouldn't be hers.

She'd felt something in her bones that morning. The weather was just the same as the day they'd arrived. Certainty and determination fuelled her spirit. The rift would take her back, or somewhere new.

Another adventure.


End file.
